


Cuppa

by blossattic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad!Ignis, Established Relationship, F/M, Laughter, Married Couple, Mom!Carmen, Pregnancy, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic
Summary: Unexpected things make pregnant women react in different ways. Ignis and his exquisite vocabulary makes him fall victim to that.





	Cuppa

Mornings were a quiet blessing, more than ever. Softness and mellow scents, quiet sighs and delightful warmth…

Ignis, an early bird, enjoyed those moments as he had the perfect time to experience al those things at his leisure, enjoying more than anything how his wife found more rest those days.

The subtle and lovely curve of her stomach sparked in him a protective streak and his hand have gotten used to meet and greet the life of the baby growing steady on her womb. His touch was slow and tender, the palm of his hand maping the known plains of her belly under the fresh material of her pyjama top, all before the fluttering of her breathing gave way to a content hum and her body snuggled closer to his chest. It made him smile a little more.  
  


“Good morning, love.” Came out slurred but unmistakenly light from the plump lips of Carmen.

  
One hand came to meet and squeeze his as he leaned just a bit to nuzzle on her neck.   
  


“Morning, dear. Feeling alright?”  
  


Some of her hair had probably fallen over her eyes after she acknowledged her easy waking, judging from the muted groan. Ignis was quick to fix the stray lock of hair behind an ear, kissing her cheek and smiling just a little more as she chased him to smooch him on the chin.

Soon as time passed, a mild conversation about breakfast was started and different menus being discussed as to avoid meeting an upset stomach. Carmen’s was still not used to some foods after the rollercoaster of her earlier pregnancy months.  
  


“I could have some of those oatmeal cookies you made yesterday too… While you brew the coffee, probably.”  
  


Pleased with how eager she was to enjoy a more complex meal without overdoing it. Ignis made a soft nod and offhandedly made a comment he didn’t expect would get such a reaction.  
  


“Wonderful. I could use a _cuppa_.”  
  


The thing was how quickly it all happened. A loud snort was followed by the loudest laughter he had ever heard in months. It left him quite shocked to be honest. Eyebrows shot up, mouth agape and a very wide eye was what Carmen met when she minutely tried to look back at him.  
  


“Something the matter?”  
  


Ignis mumbled, confused. The spark of laughter didn’t seem to lessen and he couldn’t quiet pin point what in his words have gained such a strong reaction like that. Hearing her laugh wasn’t strange but after so many months of… it was rare.

Carmen turned sideways, a hand doing a poor job and muffling the still persistent but finally lessening chuckling as Ignis continued to go over his words.  
  


“Do you find hilarious my morning needs for some caffeine, kitten?”  
  


His melodious voice was laced with something more, something that pulled at the corners of his lips as well as hers. Too many years have passed to know a few of his quirks, and how he was surely planning something. Carmen gave him the chance to do so, assuring him that it wasn’t the case.

Ignis was a man with a plan and the mission only had one clear goal. So using all his methods to guarantee his sucess, he leaned forward a little and startted simply with using a finger to clear her ear from stray hazelnut hairs as he moved to whisper on her ear.  
  


“Splendid. I was getting worried about not getting the chance to enjoy a… _cuppa_.”  
  


The reaction took a second but it came. For all she tried to do to mantain her compossure, she struggled with contained giggles until she full on laughed again. This time, Carmen made a full turn, facing him as her hands didn’t decide what to do anymore. Holding him by his shirt, resting on his cheek? Carmen laughed and laughed until tiny tears formed on the corners of her eyes. All from a simple word! Ignis found it endearing and spectacularly perfect, and it made him chuckle on his own. What a way to start a day… 

Until she suddenly paused, gasping and stilling minutely in his arms. Ignis was ready to ask what happened, worried once more that she was not doing okay anymore until her hands went for his, stilling near her stomach. Carmen was waiting for something. She was not stressed or overly nervous… Just waiting.  
  


“…moved- The baby moved!”  
  


The smile on her face was notorious and it soon overtook his lips too. Ignis moved as well as she did, wrapping one another in a gentle coccoon that sheltered their soft smiley kisses that one lazy morning in bed.

Healthy, strong, perfect.

The baby was laughing with them too.

**Author's Note:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *  
> Curious notes: Ignis experienced Couvade syndrome, or sympathetic pregnancy symptoms, early on their first expecting days.
> 
> If you want to read it on Tumblr: [ Cuppa](https://blossattic.tumblr.com/post/173874149983/cuppa)  
> . . . . .  
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this bit of fluff!  
> Feel free to leave a comment expressing your impressions, opinions or even a heart emoji to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have an amazing day!
> 
> ~ Bloss ミ☆


End file.
